Quero que sejas feliz
by Rute Riddle
Summary: Eu quero que sejas feliz ruiva, e ao contrário do que pensava, eu não te poderei dar essa felicidade." [Short - fic DG]


**Quero que sejas feliz**

Entrou no quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si. Caminhou pelo quarto, soltando o cabelo, que se encontrava preso num coque perfeito. Pousou os ganchos na mesa e olhou-se ao espelho suspirando.

Aquele dia tinha sido stressante.

Tinha começado como tantos outros domingos, com um almoço na Toca, mas o almoço fora tudo menos o que ela esperava.  
Quem iria esperar um pedido de casamento vindo de Harry!

Tudo bem que eles namoravam desde o 6º ano da ruiva, o que fazia com que fosse há 6 anos, mas….ah se ele soubesse tudo….

Lembrava-se de ter sentido o coração apertar-se quando ele se tinha ajoelhado no chão, e quando ouviu as palavras "Casas comigo Gi?", ela quase teve um ataque no meio do jardim da Toca.

Para seu alívio Dumbledore apareceu dizendo que comensais estavam a atacar uma vila.  
Felizmente não chegou a responder ao pedido dele, e agradeceu aos céus por isso.

Como poderia casar com ele?  
Quer dizer, não era difícil, bastava dizer que sim, e amá-lo mais que tudo na vida.

«Mas não o amo….ah que complicação, porque não pode tudo ser mais fácil! Porque tinha que ter acontecido aquilo!»

Fechou os olhos por instantes e assim que os abriu sentiu umas mãos fortes massajarem seus ombros.

"Estás tensa ruiva!" – murmurou a voz dele ao seu ouvido.

"Depois de um dia como o de hoje o que querias?"

"É, devias de estar preocupada com o teu maravilhoso namorado que se encontrava a lutar contra os maus e horríveis comensais." – Comentou ele sarcasticamente ao ouvido dela.

"Não era só com isso que estava preocupada." – Murmurou ela, virando-se para ele.

"Não? Então com que mais estavas preocupada?"

"Não é com quê, mas sim com quem! Estava preocupada contigo Draco."

Ele sorriu, e viu como ela baixou os olhos encarando o chão. Levantou o queixo dela, e piscou quando viu que ela estava a chorar.

"O que foi ruiva?"

Ela em vez de responder afastou-se dele e caminhou pelo quarto, sendo seguida pelo olhar atento dele.  
Durante minutos o silêncio reinou, Draco apenas olhava a ruiva que se encontrava a caminhar de um lado para o outro.

"Ele pediu-me em casamento!" – disse ela de repente.

O homem não teve nenhuma reacção, apenas a encarou, o que fez com que ela visse o olhar dele tornar-se negro por causa da raiva, e do ciúme.

"O que lhe disseste?"

"Nada. Dumbledore apareceu no momento certo, dizendo que havia um ataque…dizendo que vocês estavam a atacar uma vila. Mas….eu terei que responder."

"Dizes que não, é simples."

"Que não? Que não? E que razão dou? Eu e ele namoramos há 6 anos."

"Sim, e amas-me á mais de cinco. É a mim que me amas Weasley. Desde a nossa detenção no final do meu 7º ano que tu e amas, assim como eu te amo. Tu não podes, não queres casar com ele. Tu não serias feliz com ele."

"E contigo? Que felicidade eu tenho contigo? Eu amo-te sim Draco, tu sabes isso, mas….mas nossa relação é proibida. Tu és meu amante, apenas isso. Tu és um comensal"

"Não ruiva, eu sou o homem que amas, o homem que te faz sorrir com a porcaria de vida que tens….a tua razão de viver, lembras-te? Eu é que te impedi de matares em Hogsmeade. Fui eu e não o idiota do teu namorado! Fui eu que te incentivei a trabalhar no profeta diário. Fui eu que te ajudei a escolher esta casa. Sou eu que estou aqui, e não ele. Vai ser comigo que farás amor esta noite, e não com ele. Pois sou eu quem amas! E não quero que cases com ele." – Disse ele puxando a ruiva de encontro a si e beijando-a finalmente.

As mãos do homem fizeram com que a camisa de dormir da ruiva caísse até ao chão. Pegou nela e deitou-a na cama.

"Promete-me que não casas com ele!"

"Eu….eu não posso prometer isso…."

O homem encarou-a. Encostou as testas e disse:

"Então promete que esperas até ao final da guerra….ou até que eu morra"

"Tu não vais morrer."

"Espero que não. Assim quando a guerra terminar, eu agarro em ti e vamos os dois embora."

"És louco."

"Sim, um louco que amas….um louco que te ama!" – murmurou ele encaixando o seu corpo no dela, fazendo derreter-se de prazer nos seus braços, como tantas outras vezes.

(….)

Rodou na cama não sentindo o homem ao seu lado, abriu os olhos e encontrou-o a terminar de se vestir.

"Bom dia."

"Bom dia ruiva."

A mulher sentou-se na cama encarando os olhos cinzas do loiro que se sentava á sua frente.

"Vais onde?"

"Tenho que ir."

"Como sempre. Quando é que isto vai terminar? Quando é que isto vai deixar de ser uma farsa?"

"Farsa?"

"Tu sabes que isto é uma farsa. Eu sou a noiva perfeita do rapaz que sobreviveu, e tu és o braço direito de Voldemort, o seu melhor servente, o comensal mais procurado. Isto é uma farsa, tu sabes que é."

"Eu…ah ruiva, não posso dizer quando isto termina….eu….eu sei que isto é uma farsa, como tu dizes, mas não quero que isto termine, é tão bom. Tu sentes o mesmo, eu e tu mudámos desde que nos apaixonamos, desde que cumprimos a detenção juntos, desde que eu te beijei naquela noite. Eu não sou o mesmo Malfoy que era, e tu não és a mesma Weasley."

"Eu sei que estás certo….eu sei disso amor."

Ele sorriu, pousando os lábios nos dela.

"Eu tenho que ir."

"O que lhe respondo se ele me pedir em casamento?"

"Não me parece que ele te volte a pedir em casamento hoje."

"Porque dizes isso?"

Ele beijou-a longamente e em seguida disse:

"Eu vou embora, tem um bom dia."

No instante seguinte ele desapareceu.

Ginevra suspirou e em seguida levantou-se enrolada no lençol. Caminhou até ao banheiro e tomou um longo banho.  
Em seguida terminou de se arranjar e aparatou no edifício do jornal.  
Caminhou por entre os colegas até chegar á sua mesa, onde se sentou. Pousou os cotovelos na mesa, e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos.

Suspirou durante segundos, até que sentiu umas mãos taparem seus olhos.

"Adivinha quem é!"

"Harry." – Disse sem ela sem nenhuma emoção.

"Oi Gi."

"Olá."

O moreno beijou a namorada, e em seguida olhou-a na expectativa.

"O que foi?"

"Eu espero minha resposta."

"Claro a reposta."

Nesse momento uma coruja pousou na mesa, e Harry tirou a carta que ela trazia. Leu-a rapidamente e em seguida deu um beijo na ruiva e disse:

"Tenho que ir. Reunião urgente. Vemo-nos ao jantar, na Toca. E vou querer minha resposta."

"Terás tua resposta." – Disse ela antes de ele desaparatar.

Voltou a sentar-se na cadeira. Sentia-se cansada, queria tanto que tudo aquilo terminasse. Queria poder estar nos braços do loiro, mostrar a todos que Draco Malfoy não é o monstro que todos pensam. Queria mostrar o Mundo que o amava e que era amada por ele.

«Mas não é possível. Mas porque é que isto aconteceu?»

Mas ela sabia o porquê. Lembrava-se bem do que sentira quando ele a beijara durante a detenção. Durante meses ela nunca tinha esquecido aquele beijo, e sempre que fechava os olhos era o sorriso e a face dele que via.  
Mas sua vida era confusa, e num momento de desespero ela decidiu matar-se. Era perfeito, seria em Hogsmeade, ao pé da cabana dos gritos e ninguém veria.

Mas estava enganada, ele apareceu, apareceu e tornou sua complicada vida ainda mais complicada.  
Lembrava-se de ele a ter levado meio desmaiada, por causa dos cortes nos pulsos, para dentro da cabana.

Não sabia bem o que eles tinham falado, isso é se tinham falado, mas lembrava-se bem do que tinham feito, da primeira vez deles.  
E a partir desse dia, eles encontravam-se sempre que possível. Em todas as visitas a Hogsmeade, ele aparecia. Depois quando ela terminou a escola, ele encontrou-a no beco Diagon – Alley, e levou-a para casa dele.

Ele era importante para ela, e a ruiva tornou-se dependente dele, e ambos chagaram à terrível conclusão que se amavam, e não podiam fazer nada contra isso.

Aceitaram os destinos deles. Ele comensal, ela namorada de Harry Potter. Mas de momento tudo era mais complicado, e a ruiva queria terminar o namoro, que estava prestes a tornar-se noivado, e queria mandar todos pelos ares, só para estar com ele.

«Mas as coisas não são como queremos!» – pensou ela assim que chegou á Toca.

Encontrou sua mãe a terminar o jantar, e decidiu ajudá-la.

"O que se passa filha?"

"Nada."

"Uma pessoa quando tem "nada" não fica com essa cara. Eu conheço-te, e por isso sei que se passa algo contigo. O que é?"

"E estou confusa…apenas isso. E não queria tocar nesse assunto, ok mãe?"

"Tudo bem….então anda, vamos por a mesa."

Tempo depois a mesa encontrava-se posta e todos os Weasleys estavam sentados, esperando apenas por Harry.

"Será que ele demora muito?" – perguntou George.

No mesmo momento Harry apareceu no jardim da Toca, e sentou-se ao lado da ruiva.

"Desculpem o atraso."

"Não faz mal. Agora vamos comer."

Ginny sentiu a mão do moreno pousar na sua perna, e ouviu a voz dele dizer ao seu ouvido:

"Ainda me deves uma resposta!"

Ela sorriu para ele, e em seguida decidiu comer.  
Ainda tinha comido pouco quando ouviu imenso barulhos de aparatação atrás de si. Todos na mesa se levantaram de modo a encararem imenso vultos negros.

Um deles olhava directamente para a ruiva, e ela reconheceu aqueles olhos cinzas.

"Voldemort!" – disse Harry apontando a varinha ao bruxo.

Ginny caminhou para longe da família, e de modo a embrenhar-se um pouco na pequena floresta que havia atrás da casa. Sabia que ele iria ter com ela, e não necessitou de pouco tempo para sentir os braços fortes dele, envolverem-na pela cintura.

"Tens que ir embora, não quero que te aconteça nada." – Disse ele virando-a para si.

Ginny tirou a máscara da face dele, de modo a beijá-lo.

"Não te vou deixar."

"Ruiva, esta deve de ser a ultima batalha. Eu não quero que estejas aqui, pode ser perigoso!"

"Então virás comigo."

"Não posso."

"Então também não vou. Não quero deixar-te, e se te acontecesse algo?"

"Não me vai acontecer nada. Mas poderá acontecer se aqui ficares. Eu não tomarei atenção pois estarei preocupado contigo. Ao menos vai para casa"

"Ok, eu vou para casa. Mas promete-me que ficarás bem!"

"Eu prometo que depois de hoje, seremos só tu e eu."

"Eu te amo Draco."

"Eu sei….eu também te amo!" – disse ele beijando os lábios vermelhos da ruiva.

Ele esperou que ela desaparecesse e só depois voltou para o campo de batalha.

«Não lhe menti. Estou em casa. Eu sei que ele se referia ao meu apartamento, mas a Toca ainda é a minha casa»

Ginevra viu toda a longa batalha pela janela.

Viu quando a ordem chegou, acompanhada por Dumbledore. Viu como imensos comensais foram presos. Viu como Harry lutava com Voldemort, e viu o bruxo das trevas foi finalmente vencido.

Sorriu imenso, e desceu as escadas rapidamente, saindo para o jardim em seguida.

"Vencemos!" – disse Hermione abraçando a ruiva.

Ginny olhou em volta, procurando pelo loiro, mas não o encontrou. Sentiu o coração apertar-se nesse instantes.

"Vejam só quem eu apanhei!" – disse a voz orgulhosa de Ron atrás dela.

Assim que se virou ela pediu para aquilo que via ser um pesadelo. Ron trazia Draco Malfoy preso.

"O Malfoy. Eu apanhei o Malfoy!"

"Boa Ron!" – disseram os gémeos.

Ginny correu até ao loiro perante o olhar abismado da família.  
Assim que chegou ao pé dele, retirou a mordaça que ele tinha na boca, e disse-lhe:

"Eu vou-te soltar"

"Não" – murmurou ele, fazendo-a virar-se.

"O quê?"

"Eu quero que sejas feliz ruiva, e ao contrário do que pensava, eu não te poderei dar essa felicidade. Eu sou um comensal, serei para sempre procurado, eu matei, eu fiz muito mal, tu não mereces alguém como eu."

"Mas eu amo-te" – disse ela, alto.

Já não importava o que poderiam pensar……ela queria ficar com aquele homem, custasse o que custasse.

"Eu também te amo….mas não sou o único. O Potter também te ama, e ele farte-a feliz."

"Não, ele não fará."

"Ruiva….eu não quero que tu tenhas uma vida em que estejas sempre a fugir por minha causa. Tu não mereces isso. Eu não te mereço, ele merece-te."

"Já chega….Ginevra Weasley tu não sabes o que dizes. Ele é o Malfoy, como o podes amar? Tu és noiva do Harry, tu vais casar com ele, e o aqui o Malfoy para a Azkaban."

"Fá-la feliz Potter….ela merece." – Disse o loiro antes de membros da Ordem o agarrem, e aparatarem com ele.

Ginny sentiu-se angustiada, sozinha, triste. Olhou em redor e viu que todos lhe pediam uma explicação, mas ela não a queria dar. Apenas aparatou no seu apartamento.

Deitou-se na cama, e chorou desesperadamente.  
Naquela altura ela viu que só ele a tinha feito feliz. Como poderia ser feliz com o Harry, sendo o Draco o homem que a fazia sorrir. Sendo ele o homem que ela amava?

Não poderia ser feliz….e ela sabia-o.

(…)

Assim que acordou sentiu um corpo deitado ao seu lado. Abriu os olhos e sorriu, virando-se. Esperava encontrar um par de olhos cinzas a olhar para ela, mas em vez disso ela encontrou um par de olhos verde – esmeralda a fiarem-na.

Afinal não havia sido um pesadelo, tinha sido real, Draco Malfoy fora capturado pelo seu irmão Ron, e estava em Azkaban.  
Todos sabiam que ela o amava, mas que namorava com o Harry.

Fechou os olhos esperando que o moreno disse-se algo horrível, algo que ela merecia ouvir por o ter traído, mas ele apenas disse:

"Bom dia Gi. Como estás?"

A ruiva olhou para ele e viu-o levantar-se da cama. Ele caminhou pelo quarto olhando em redor.

Ginevra levantou-se e viu os olhos dele pousarem na sua camisa de noite. Era a camisa favorita dela. De seda, a cor era preta, tinha alças e ficava-lhe um pouco por cima dos joelhos.

"Agora sei quem te deu essa camisa. Foi o Malfoy, não foi?"

"Sim."

E era verdade, ele tinha-lhe oferecido aquela camisa quando ela fez anos. E Harry tinha perguntado quem lha tinha dado, e ela apenas sorrira como resposta.

"Sabes, quando eu ontem te ouvi dizer que o amavas pensava estava a ouvir coisas. Depois vi a maneira como ele te olhou e senti o coração apertar-se no peito. Mas o que me feriu foi mesmo ver a tua expressão de pânico, o teu semblante triste, e o olhar que lhe deitavas, é um olhar diferente, tu nunca olhaste assim para mim Ginny. E senti ciúmes….e raiva."

O moreno fez uma pausa, e encarou a mulher á sua frente. Ela nada disse, ouvia tudo sem se pronunciar. Harry suspirou antes de continuar:

"Quando cheguei a este quarto estava decidido a pedir-te explicações, mas quando olhei para ti adormecida naquela cama vi que não te odiava como pensava. Uma coisa o Malfoy tem razão, eu amo-te….e talvez tu não me mereças, mas eu não vou desistir de ti….eu vou lutar por ti, e sei que vou fazer com que me ames."

O homem aproximou-se dela e pegou no queixo dela, fazendo com que a ruiva o encara-se.

"Eu amo-te Gin…." – Murmurou ele antes de a beijar.

«Eu também te quero amar Harry. Como te nunca devia de ter deixado de amar.»

"Ainda me deves uma reposta!"

A ruiva olhou-o e suspirou antes de dizer:

"Eu aceito casar contigo. Pode não ser bom no início, mas eu prometo que aprenderei a te amar!"

O moreno sorriu, e apertou a ruiva contra o seu corpo.

«Foi o próprio Draco que disse para eu ficar com o Harry….Draco! Eu nunca deixarei de te amar.»

**Fim**

**N/A: **eu sei, muito dramática, mas espero que tenham gostado. É assim esta short tem continuação, mas não garanto felicidades nela, agora se querem ler a continuação mandem reviews!

Eu quero ver muitos reviews quando voltar aqui….por isso pessoal comentem….e talvez no próximo fim-de-semana, ou no próximo início da semana eu poste a continuação.

JINHOS!


End file.
